Rules and Regulations
These are the rules and regulations for the F1RDS which underline the conduct and workings of the series. Any discussion over the rules must take place in the F1RDS thread. 1. Team and Driver Requirements 1.1. Team Rulings 1.1.1. The competition is open to all members of the F1Rejects forum. 1.1.2. Only ONE team is allowed per member. 1.1.3. Each team must be a TWO-car entry. Hence, only two drivers can race for the team at any one time. 1.1.4. The chassis and tyres are currently universal to all teams. This may possibly change in the future. 1.1.5. There are FOUR different engines that can be chosen. These are out of: 1.1.6. Each engine supplier can provide engines up to a maximum of FOUR teams. 1.1.7. Teams must have an engine supplier to race. 1.1.8. Numbers will be assigned in the order in the previous season's Teams' Championship. The first placed team will have numbers 1 & 2, the second placed team receives 3 & 4, etc. 1.1.9. If all of the team slots are filled, prospective owners can apply for the reserve list. 1.2. Driver Rulings 1.2.1. Driver names, nationalities and age must be provided before racing. 1.2.2. Twenty-six (26) drivers must enter for each race. 1.2.3. Drivers are ineligible if they have made a start in a RWRS competition. 1.2.4. Drivers must START the season under 21. 1.2.5. The RWRS driver cap does not apply in the F1RDS. 1.2.6. There may be ONE wildcard entry. 1.2.7. Drivers may be replaced during the season, but well in advance of the next race. 2. Race Calendar and Format 2.1. Race Calendar 2.1.1. The Winter Cup precedes the full season. This follows the same rules except there is no Team Championship. 2.1.2. Other than the Winter Cup, there is to be at least one standalone Grand Prix. 2.1.3. The full calendar is decided once the RWRS calendar has been produced so feature races can be decided. 2.2. Race Format 2.2.1. The race weekend will begin with one 20-minute practice session. 2.2.2. The qualifying is split into Friday and Saturday qualifying. The best time set in either is carried forward to the race grid. 2.2.3. Races are run at 25% distance except in circumstances where track laps in the Magic Data are deemed to be low. 2.2.4. There is only ONE race per weekend. There are no sprint races. 3. Point and Performance System 3.1. Points Distribution 3.1.1. The top 10 drivers in a race will receive points. Points will be awarded as such: 18, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2, 1. 3.1.2. Fastest laps receive one point. 3.1.3. Pole position receives one point. 3.2. Performance System 3.2.1. Drivers will start the season with a base perf rating. Base Race and Qualifying value will be 16000. Random grip range will be set at 2000 for all drivers. 3.2.2. The top 10 on the grid will be awarded with extra performance points added to their QUALIFYING perf as such: 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 3.2.3. The top 10 in the race will be awarded with extra performance points added to their RACE perf as such: 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 3.2.4 Random grip value (variance) remains constant. EXAMPLE: Driver 1 qualifies 1st and finishes 3rd. Their qualifying performance will then become 16015, and their race performance will become 16010. 3.2.5. ALL new drivers begin with the base performance. Performance is wiped clean at the end of a season. 3.2.6. Engine perfomance cannot be modified or changed. 3.3. Championship Rules 3.3.1. All drivers are eligible for the Drivers' Championship. The winner, of course, is the driver with the most points. 3.3.2. All points count towards the Drivers' Championship. 3.3.3. All teams are eligible for the Teams' Championship. The winner is the team with the most points. 3.3.4. All points count towards the Teams' Championship. 3.3.5. Ties in the championship are counted back to the number of wins. If these are the same, results are counted back until one driver has more highest places than the other(s). 3.3.6. Any driver finishing 1st, 2nd or 3rd in the championship CANNOT return for the next season. They are left to find seats in other series. 4. Penalty System 4.1. When can a penalty be applied? 4.1.1. Penalties are applied at the steward's discretion. 4.1.2. Penalties can be applied for dangerous driving, weaving, causing an avoidable collision, illegal overtakes or causing injury or harm to another driver. 4.1.3. Misconduct within the thread can also be penalised should the Race Director see fit. 4.2. Punishment 4.2.1. The lowest penalty that can be provided is a warning. 4.2.2. If a more severe penalty is required, drivers can be docked between 20 and 200 performance points. 4.2.3. If an even more severe penalty is seen to be the correct cause of action, a driver can be excluded for a number of races or even banned from competing in the rest of the season. 4.2.4. If a driver is banned, it is up to the team manager to replace them. The replacement must follow the Driver Rulings in Article 1.2. 4.2.5. Penalties can be appealed against. 4.2.6. At the end of the season, all performance is reset to the Base Perf. This includes any deductions from penalties.